


What happens now?

by KhanisthenewBoogeyman



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhanisthenewBoogeyman/pseuds/KhanisthenewBoogeyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you can't take anymore? No one had noticed that Reno had reached that point. What happens now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted on my ff.net account. I'm reposting here as I'll be adjusting my chapters to have more mature content. Please let me know how this is going. Feed back is appreciated.

Chapter One

Aquamarine eyes studied the amber liquid in the glass before him. Reno sighed and picked up the glass. He swallowed the liquor and closed his eyes at the slight burn. He felt ran his free hand over his eyes, wiping away the tears that he knew were there. The Turk set the glass down on the table and opened his eyes. He stood up and stumbled, falling on the ground. He was drunk and in a bad state of mind. The redhead pushed himself to his knees and reached behind him, pulling a standard issue gun out of his waistband. It was loaded and he studied it for a moment. He got to his feet with a bit of trouble and he walked out of his bedroom. He couldn't take anymore. He had been doing this for too long and he had started before he was even old enough to legally join the Turks.

Reno stumbled into the living room and sat on the couch. None of the people Reno considered close had noticed that he had been cracking. Rude thought he was being childish and sulking because he had been undercover for longer than he wanted. Rufus ignored him, still upset with the Turk's semi-relationship with Vincent Valentine. Ah, Vincent. He should have noticed but he hadn't. Perhaps it was because the raven-haired gunner had disappeared without a word to the Turk once again. Reno laughed aloud, the very sound hollow. He looked at the gun and checked the magazine again. It was fully loaded and had a weight in his hand. He closed his eyes and the very recent memory of when he had fired a gun last overwhelmed him.

It had been a solo mission, something that didn't happen often. Reno had infiltrated an organization who had been selling weapons, stolen from Shinra, on the black market as the leader's bodyguard which wasn't as easy as it sounded. He had been instructed to kill everyone who was at the next point of sale as the other business partners would be there. The redhead could handle that. He had killed such men before, but this time was different. The main boss had brought his son with him, a fourteen-year-old boy who he was training to take over with little success. Reno had informed Tseng of this development but had been ordered to go ahead with the plan. Reno had done so, but it had unnerved him when he killed the boy. The boy had looked him in the eyes as he lay dying. Innocent, pain-filled grey eyes looked into his killer's aquamarine ones, seeming to ask why as they lost their light.

Reno felt the tears running down his face and he drew the hammer back on the gun. Those eyes haunted his every waking moment. He had been that old when he joined the Turks but he had never had that innocence because in the slums you had to fight to survive. He placed the gun on his temple and closed his eyes once more. The sound of the gun going off was deafening followed by a slight thud.


	2. Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated: I edited some things in this chapter. Thanks to SweetSacrifice I had to edit the scene she mentioned as it would not leave me alone. I hope it flows better now.

Chapter Two

Small flakes of plaster fell from the ceiling and rained down into crimson strands. Reno turned his head and looked at the black-gloved hand gripping his wrist. Another hand appeared in his line of sight and removed the gun from his hand. Reno relinquished it without a fight, his alcohol-addled brain still not really understanding what happened. Once the gun was removed from his hand, the black-gloved fingers released his wrist. A loud breath was released. Reno turned his body to look at the person whose hands had stopped him. A tall figure was standing behind the couch, dressed in a long black leather trench coat with a large hood obscuring his face. 

“Reno, what the hell?!" the newcomer said, angrily.

The stranger swiped his hood back with an angry, jerking motion. Flaming red hair surrounded a fair face that was still slightly pale from shock. Furious green eyes stared at the redhead on the couch. Reno opened his mouth and then closed it without saying anything, staring at the other redhead like the Turk had seen a ghost.

"Reno…” the other redhead let out a small breath and then rounded the couch. 

Reno’s eyes followed him and once the other redhead had cleared the arm of the couch, the Turk launched himself at the other man. The black clothed man quickly braced himself and only staggered back a few steps as Reno wrapped his arms around the other’s chest, holding him tightly. 

“Easy there, brother. I’ve got you.”

Tears began to fall down the Turk's cheeks and he hid his face against the man’s chest in shame. The man wrapped his arms around the shaking body.

"Ax...Axel..." Reno sobbed brokenly. “I'm…sorry…so...sorry.”

"Shhh…I’ve got you," Axel murmured comfortingly. "I’m here."

He held the Turk until Reno cried himself into an exhausted slumber. Axel closed his eyes briefly and then carefully laid the other redhead on the couch. He walked into the bathroom and swiped a towel across the front of his coat, drying it off. Axel turned the faucet on and splashed some water on his face. He lifted his face up and stared in the mirror. Color was returning to his face so that his purple teardrop tattoos didn’t stand out so much. The redhead shook his head slightly and then grabbed a different towel to dry his face off, turning the water off. 

The shock of walking in on his brother about to commit suicide had driven a bolt of rarely felt fear into his heart and had shaken Axel. Axel took a couple of deep breaths and then walked out of the bathroom to stand over the couch where he looked down at his brother.

“After thirteen years, I find you about to end your life. Talk about perfect timing, eh, little brother?" Axel said quietly

He bent down and scooped Reno up in his arms, careful not to wake him. Reno curled closer to Axel’s chest, pillowing his head against Axel’s shoulder. Axel walked out of the apartment, carrying the Turk. Axel knew he was probably abducting the Turk but he wasn't about to leave his younger brother in such a depressed state and he sure in hell didn't believe Reno's boss or colleagues would help. He loaded the sleeping male into the back seat of a dark green car. He shrugged out of his coat and laid it over the other redhead to keep him warm. He shut the door and got in the driver's seat. Axel paused, glancing into the backseat and then looked forward, starting the car. The car engine made no noise as he speed off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be greatly appreciated. I would love to know how this story is being received so please leave a word or two.


End file.
